What is LoveReally?
by uniquemusician
Summary: The Valentines Day dance is coming up. The Wasabi Warriors thought everything would be the same this Valentines day, but things happen. Kim gets a boyfriend who use to be Jack's bully. Jerry falls 4 a mysterious rebel girl with crystal blue eyes. Eddie can't take his eyes off the girl who never speaks. And Milton is trying to give Julie her first kiss. Will these warriors find love
1. Chapter 1 Strange Reactions

**Hey guys! I know I usually go story by story but I thought I should start this while I'm working on the next chapter for Blackstar. Oh and Happy related Valentines Day! LOVE U GUYS! Anyway read and enjoy!**

**Shine always, JJ**

A blonde-headed girl who was wearing a tight purple tank top and black sweat pants was currently kicking and punching a dummy in the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Her blonde ponytail furiously swung back and forth as she kicked and punched the dummy. She then stopped and took a few steps back away from the dummy on the mat getting set in position to perform a perfect flying dragon kick. The girl looked at the dummy before her concentrating on it with her brown eyes full of determination. Right when she was about to kick the dummy's head off a nerdy boy wearing a sweater vest, with tan Dickies, boat shoes, with blue knee-high socks on burst through the Dojo's doors with a frantic expression. The blonde girl seeing his look swiftly came out of position and stood on the blue mat giving the nerdy boy a confused expression. The nerdy boy quickly ran over to the girl putting both his hands on her shoulders. He exclaimed, "Kim! You got to help me!"

Kim took the nerds hands off her shoulders and shoved him to sit down on the red bench across from the mat. She said, "Milton, calm down! And please be more clear you sound like, Jerry." Milton sighed as he slumped on the red bench and replied, "I need your help, Kim."

"Help with what?" She then took a swing of her water. Milton replied, "Well you know how the Valentine's Day Dance is in two days."

Kim nodded her head, "Yeah so...," still not getting the message Milton was trying to tell her."

Milton continued," Well I wanted Julie and I to have our first kiss on Valentine's Day, Friday, because I thought it would make it special, but I need you to teach me how to kiss...uh...again."

Kim exclaimed in shock, "WHAT! Milton do you remember what happened last time! And anyway I thought you were over the whole Aunt thing."

Milton responded nervously, "I am Kim but... I just... I'm nervous I won't do it right or I'll end up messing it up!"

He then shook his head in frustration not knowing what to. How was he suppose learn how to kiss in two days. Kim looked down at the boy in pity not sure what to do either about his dilemma.

Then Jerry and Eddie ran into the Dojo. Kim watched as they ran through the Dojo doors in terror as if the world was ending right then and there. Jack ran in after them and he didn't look too happy. Jerry and Eddie seeing the furious look on the brunette's face both quickly ran into the boys locker room locking the door right before Jack could get in.

Jack banged on the door and yelled, "You guys can't stay in there forever, you have to come out sometime! And when you do come out I'll be waiting to kill you!"

Kim crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the furious Jack as he quickly threw his black T-shirt off revealing him in a tight gray undershirt and angrily started to kick and punch the dummy, Kim was practicing on earlier. She watched him as he swiftly kicked and punched with no hesitation taking in the sight of his perfectly muscular body.

Kim asked cautiously, "Uh...are you okay Jack?"

Jack stopped and turned towards her giving her a mean look. He exclaimed in sarcasm as he walked towards her, "Am I okay! Am I okay! Yeah, Kim I'm freak'in peachy! Can't you see how I can't stop smiling!"

Kim took a step closer to him giving him a death glare and snapped, "Well, sorry for caring...JACK!" She then turned away with the last harsh word and started to walk towards the girl locker room. Jack's face fell at the now angry blonde and said, "Kim I'm sorry! The guys just did something really stupid that's going to make me the laughing stock of the whole highschool! And I just don't know what to do..." he then hung his head low feeling shameful. Pity fell upon Kim which forced her to walk towards the brunette.

She asks, "What did the idiots do now?"

Jerry's voice came through the boys' locker room door yelling, "Hey! You know we can hear you two lovebirds!"

Eddie yelled in agreement, "Yeah!"

Kim clenched her fists trying to ignore the idiots who liked to get themselves in trouble, the best she could.

Jack said, "Anyway...Jerry and Eddie typed up some love note that says "Will you be my Valentine?"'and put it in Donna Tobin's locker.

Kim gave him an unbelievable look and replied, "Ouch," as her perfect eyebrows scrunched together.

Jack said, "Yeah I know," as he fell back onto the blue mat, now starring up at the ceiling.

Kim responded cooly, "Well, I'm sure everything will be fine Jack. You should just tell her the whole deal and hopefully she'll pass it off and not say a word to anyone. I mean what's the worse that could happen?"

Jack gave her a look with his chocolate brown eyes saying, "It's Donna Tobin, Kim."

Kim replied," Right-t."

Then an awkward silence fell upon the three teens in the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Jack was currently still lying on the blue mat with his arms behind his head supporting his neck and was starring at the ceiling like he never had seen it before. Milton was currently sitting on the red bench having horrific flashbacks of Aunt Gurdy. While, Kim was currently having an internal battle with herself about liking Jack or not.

Kim spoke up breaking the silence, "So, Jack...you got a date for the Valentine's Day Dance? The blonde then mentally scolded to herself: _'You just had to ask him that Kim didn't you! Now he's going to tease you for a having a crush on him when you absolutely don't.'__  
_  
Kim was surprised to not hear a teasing remark from the brunette but a loud groan and him thumping the back of his head down on the mat; now having his arms and legs sprawled out on the mat also.  
Jack groaned, "Ugh...I don't want to think about that now, Kim!"

The blonde crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Cathy Davis said no didn't she," as she gave him a knowing look.

Jack rolled his chocolate brown eyes replying, "Yes."

Kim shook her head down at the frustrated brunette. Jack caught her action and exclaimed, "Yeah, well what about you and Brad, Kimmy? "How did that work out for you?" he jumped up from the mat and walked right to the blonde expecting an answer.

Kim glared at him and retorted, "Totally fine, Jack! And never call me, Kimmy! She said the last word through clenched teeth.

Jack laughed, "Oh please he said no didn't he?"

Kim snapped throwing her arms up in exasperation, "Okay, Jack! Maybe, he did say no but I do have a date!"

Jack snapped, "Oh really, who's the next Mr. Crawford?!"

A smirk then spread on Kim's face as she gave Jack a proud look saying, "Andy Forester..."

Milton fell off the red bench in shock squealing, "Andy Forester!"

Kim turned around facing Milton with her hands on her hips and said, "Uh...yeah," as she gave him a look of confusion.

She then heard a loud bang come from behind her and quickly turned around to see Eddie and Jerry out of the boys' locker room. She guessed the bang happened when they both busted through the door. She then seemed to notice them starring at her in shock with the same look Milton still had on his face. Kim asked irritably, "What?"

Jerry and Eddie simantenaously exclaimed, "You're going to the dance with Andy Forester!"

Kim nodded her head slowly and responded, "Uh...yeah?" She said this making it sound more like a question. Kim's deep brown eyes then somehow made there way to look at Jack. He was just standing there in his tight, gray undershirt and jeans; with his arms crossed over his chest. Kim then became confused by the look plastered on his face. If you glanced quickly at him you would think he's glaring but he wasn't. Jack was looking straight forward at Kim with a stone, cold, hard, serious look that made shivers go up her spine. Kim felt like she had been under his glare for about 10 minutes straight and it was starting to creep her out. The blonde finally had enough of the brunettes hard stare on her and snapped, "What, Jack! Stop looking at me like that!"

Jack just gave her a hurt look and then let his head fall shaking it. He then brought his head back up not even looking the blonde's way and walked right past Eddie and Jerry out of the doors of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

After, two minutes Jack had just walked out Eddie asked while scratching his head dumbfoundly, "Uh...Jerry wasn't Jack suppose to kill us?"  
Jerry looked at Eddie and then suddenly pumped his fists in the air yelling, "Woo! "I guess we ain't gett'in karate chopped by Jack today Eddie!"  
Jerry then noticed Kim still looking at the Dojo's doors with a confused expression. Jerry ran excitedly towards the blonde and exclaimed, "How did you throw Jack off Kim?" he then went down on his knees begging, "Seriously, how did you? Teach me your wise ways, oh blonde one. Please?!"

Kim then looked down at Jerry still with the confused expression across her face she replied with confusion, "Honestly, Jerry I don't know?"

**I hope you guys like it don't worry it won't be one of those stupid clich'e valentines things. Anyway, please review and give me ideas for further chapters!  
**

**Shine always, JJ**


	2. Chapter 2 Best Friends Or Not

**Hey guys! I hope you will like this chapter. I'm working on Blackstar.**

**Shine always, JJ**

As all the four teens stood in the Bobby Wasabi Dojo confused about Jack's actions, their Sensie Rudy walked in with his child like smile. Rudy looked around at the teens not noticing their dumbfounded faces and clapped,"Alright, everyone let's get to practice; do your stretches first!"  
Milton, Jerry, and Eddie all walked into the boys' locker room following Rudy's orders, but they needed to get dressed first. Kim just walked over back onto the mat already in her practice clothes and started to stretch; while clearing her mind.

She then looked around noticing Rudy had gone into his office and could slightly hear him murmuring on the phone. The guys then walked out of the locker room in sweat pants and t-shirts and started to stretch along with Kim. Rudy then came out of his office and said, "Okay, sparring partners!" Umm...Kim he said as he pointed at the blonde, "Since Jack called in sick for today's practice you will spar with me."Uh...Eddie you w-" Rudy was then interrupted by Kim exclaiming, "What! But Jack was here before you walked in and was totally fine punching and kicking dummies and threatening to kill Eddie and Jerry. He can't be sick! He lied Rudy he broke the Wasabi Code!" she screamed this at Rudy and pointed her finger in his face. Rudy said annoyed, "Okay...Kim first please back off. Second, I have NO IDEA WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!" he said while raising his voice at the end.

Kim went back on the mat and opened her mouth to explain in more detail but was interrupted by Jerry. He explained irritably, "Look, Rudy the lovebirds got into a little heated fight about who's going with who to the Valentine's Day Dance Friday and Kim said she was going with Andy Forester. And Jack just stormed out not even bothering to pummel me and Eddie-

Milton interrupted as-a-matter-of -factly, "Eddie and I."

Jerry rolled his eyes while shaking Milton off with his hand while saying, "Yeah, same swag." Milton rolled his eyes. Jerry continued, "Anyway, Kim saying she was going to the thing with Andy Forester must have thrown him off. He's probably not in the best mood to practice karate."

Rudy said, "See Kim, Jack is sick."

Kim rolled her eyes throwing her arms up in exasperation, "Oh, really Rudy please tell me what's wrong with him?" she finished with sarcasm.

Rudy and the guys all gave each other knowing looks and laughed together, "He's love sick!"

Kim groaned, "Ugh...let's just get to practice !"

On that note the guys went to sparring, while Kim practiced techniques with Rudy. The only thing Kim knew doing that whole practice was she was definitely talking to Jack tomorrow no matter what.

At Seaford High School...

Jack was at his locker shuffling books of last night's homework inside, before homeroom. The brunette really didn't want to be at school at all for four good reasons:

1. Kim and Andy  
2. Donna Tobin  
3. The Guys  
4. A Lab in Chemistry

Jack closed his locker shut and while zipping up his black Jansport backpack he noticed a presence of three boys circle him. He looked up to see Jerry, Eddie, and Milton giving me a look of suspicion. He thought, 'Great, my nightmare for today is coming true.' He rolled his eyes and stood tall as he flung his backpack over his shoulder and asked irritably, "What?"

Jerry asked, "Why did you skip practice...Jack?" Jack pushed through the circle not wanting to deal with the guys and their accusations and headed his way to homeroom. The brunette was suddenly stopped by none other than the gorgeous Donna Tobin herself. She flipped her hair and smirked at the brunette who was trying not to twitch nervously knowing what was coming at him. Donna flipped her long, luscious brown hair again and said loudly so everyone could hear,"So, Jack you want me to be your Valentine?" she pulled out the pink valentine heart that was folded into a card and held it up high in the air as if trying to tease a child to try and snatch it. Jack was tall enough to snatch the card but made no move what so ever.

Jack defended, "What! No! Donna let me explain-"

Donna snapped interrupting, "Explain what, exactly? This little card explains everything you have a thing for me. She then squinted at the card saying, "Oh, wait oops...I meant the hots." At those words Jack could feel himself blushing and close to sweating nervously as now a large crowd of high schoolers circled him and the cheerleader.

Jack shook his head and said, "Look Donna my friends thought it would be funny to pull something on me so they wrote that fake valentine card and they slid it into your locker signing my name as the person who gave it to you. I did no such thing though."

Donna laughed,"Good excuse, but I don't believe it. She then yelled, "Does anyone else?" referring to the high school students surrounding them. Some kids shook their heads and Jack could hear yells of no coming from different parts of the crowd.

The brunette threw his arms up in exasperation and out of the corner of his eye he caught Kim flirting with Andy over at the lockers. Jack quickly yelled not caring about interrupting them, "Hey, Kim tell, everyone how I didn't write that Valentine card for Donna Tobin!"

Kim who was distracted with Andy hadn't noticed what had been going on; finally looks around in confusion at the crowd of teenagers expecting an answer from her.

Kim not remembering what Jack just said to her asked with confusion in her voice, "What, Jack?"  
Jack was about to speak up giving, the blonde an incredulous look, but Donna beat him to it. Donna laughed, "Just what I thought Anderson, you're such a little pathetic skater boy. She then walked up to Jack crumpling the card in her hand and tossing it over her shoulder saying, "Oh, and it's a no." with a flip of her long, luscious brown hair she left leaving the crowd of teens to depart with snickers and comments at Jack.

Jack shook his head in anger and stormed right over to the flirty Kim who still didn't seem to notice what just happened. He yelled pointing a finger in her face, "This is your fault, Kim!" Kim and Andy both stopped flirting and looked at Jack whose loving chocolate brown eyes were no longer filled with love but anger.

Kim looked at him incredulously and snapped, "Oh yeah, Jack it's my fault! Because I'm the one who had put that stupid valentines card in Donna's locker! It wasn't Eddie or Jerry or anyone else! It always is my fault isn't it?!"

The brunette shook his head in frustration and said, "Okay, it wasn't completely your fault but you were too busy flirting with your stupid boyfriend to defend your best friend! Jack then raised his voice at the end not caring anymore.

Kim snapped, "Well, sorry I'm trying to have a freakin life! It was an accident Jack!

Jack then crossed his arms over his chest and said, "So Andy was an accident?"

Kim looked at him in utter confusion and exclaimed, "How does this have anything to do with Andy!

Jack didn't answer he just looked her straight in the eye, but what surprised him was that it seemed in her eyes it really did seem like she cared and wanted to help him fix whatever this was. On the outside it didn't seem that way though. Jack just walked away in the direction toward homeroom.

Kim yelled angrily, "What! Anderson you don't walk away from me! Answer the question! It was too late, though Jack had already turned the corner of the hall. Andy then came up from behind Kim and asked, "What was that?"  
Kim replied turning towards Andy, "Oh a nothing I'll work it out later."  
Andy looked her in the eye while crossing his arms over his chest and said, "C'mon, Kim tell me what's up I heard my name in that conversation more than once."

The blonde sighed and said, "I don't know Andy but ever since yesterday I had mentioned to him I was going to the dance with you he's been acting weird."

Andy laughed at Kim.

Kim looked at him in confusion and asked, "What?"

Andy smiled at her and said, "It's called jealousy Kim. He likes you and is upset that you chose this hot guy over him."

Kim said in confusion, "Jack Anderson...jealous? But...he...  
Andy finished, "likes me."

Kim repeated after Andy, "Likes me...weird..."

Andy laughed and said, "C'mon beautiful let's get to homeroom." he then took the blondes hand as they walked in the direction towards homeroom.

3rd Period English...

Jack ran into English class late. Everyone looked up at the skater boy who wasn't in a very good mood. Some kids snickered and made remarks quietly about early that the brunette was able to hear. He clenched his fists white as snow in anger. Kim watched as a fiery anger burned through his once loving brown eyes and gave him a look of pity wishing she had tried to defend him earlier. Ms. Cosmo the English teacher walked over towards the boy and asked, "Why, are you late Mr. Anderson?" Jack replied, "I was at my locker and the uh...bell rang." some snickers came from few kids throughout the classroom. Jack couldn't help but glare at the kids and then turned back towards his English teacher. She said, "You know that is not a good excuse, Mr. Anderson." Jack rolled his eyes saying, "I know Ms. Cosmo, and I apologize." She pointed her finger at him and snapped, "Not with the roll of your eyes now Mr. Anderson please read your homework to the class, if you even did it." she then went to sit at her desk. Jack plopped his backpack on top of his desk that was next to Kim's; while he ignored the looks coming from not only the blonde but the rest of his classmates, he shuffled through his bag and pulled out his homework. He then walked up in front of the classroom and read his homework which is suppose to be an essay about what he thinks of Valentine's Day:

"Some people can't wait for Valentine's Day to come, because of the dance or there boyfriend/girlfriend surprising them with gifts of love. Or some people hate Valentine's Day and see it as Single Awareness Day or in a shorter terms S.A.D. Well, I am neither one. I'm the person who literally wants to die every Valentines I have my personal reasons and trust me they are really good, but I'm not going to explain them to strangers that don't even care. So why should I? Valentine's Day is just another commercialized holiday that has taken away the idea of what love truly is."

Jack then looked up from his essay and looked right at Kim who was thinking deeply about his essay. He then turned towards Ms. Cosmo waiting for her to snap at him at how terrible it was. He was then surprised to get the opposite reaction. Ms. Cosmo smiled brightly and said, "Not what I was expecting from you Jack, but very good. You did bring up a good point do we really know what love truly is? Well, that's your next essay class and you will present this Friday on Valentine's Day. Now please Jack take your seat." Jack put his essay nicely on top of Ms. Cosmo's desk and took his seat next to Kim.

Kim then suddenly raised her hand.

Ms. Cosmo looked away from the computer and asked, "Yes, Ms. Crawford?'

Kim asked, "Can we have partners in this essay so we can see the different view points we have on what love truly is?

Ms. Cosmo put her finger to her chin thinking for a minute then a smile crossed over her face. She replied, "That is an excellent idea Ms. Crawford." The teenagers face lighted up in happiness to have partners. Ms. Cosmo continued, "But I will pick who's together.' The teenagers faces fell as they groaned.

Ms. Cosmo then said, "Okay partners, will be...Mr. Anderson with Ms. Crawford….and—

Jack exclaimed interrupting Ms. Cosmo, "What! NO! Kim…can't be my partner!"

Ms. Cosmo, Kim, and the rest of the class looked at the brunette in confusion of his sudden outburst.

Ms. Cosmo leaned back in her office chair crossing her arms over her chest saying, "Oh…why is that Mr. Anderson you have never had a problem with Ms. Crawford before?"

Jack said with no hesitation, "Well, I do okay."

Kim gave the brunette a shocked look not knowing what she had ever done to him.

Ms. Cosmo snapped, "Well, too bad Mr. Anderson you're going to be partners with your girlfriend!"

Kim gave the clueless English teacher a death glare while the rest of the class burst into fits of laughter.

Jack's fists clenched while, turning snow white accidentally breaking his pencil. He then stood up and walked out of the English classroom; without any hesitation, knowing if he had stayed in there any longer he would've soon lost his temper and would've done things he would regret later on.

The classroom turned silent hearing the door slam. Ms. Cosmo was in too much shock to even run after the brunette who had just stormed out in anger. Kim's eyes buzzed not knowing what to do, but her instincts told her to go after Jack and that's exactly what she did.

**Thanks for reading PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Shine always, JJ**


	3. Chapter 3 Losing It

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in awhile I have been so busy with schoolwork.**

Kim was currently looking around the whole Seaford High School trying to find the angry brunette. She stopped walking and put her hands on her hips while sighing deeply. She knew Jack had to be somewhere, he wouldn't just leave school...right? As she thought on the subject her eyes wondered to the floor in front of the boys' bathroom. Noticing a broken shark tooth necklace on the ground her thoughtful smile turned to a smirk knowing Jack was in there. The blonde walked over in front of the boys' bathroom door and picked up the shark tooth necklace, she then looked up at the door.

Kim yelled through the door, "Jack! I know your hiding in there come out! We have to talk!"

After the blonde waited a few minutes and no reply came she rolled her eyes and walked inside the boys' bathroom not caring if anyone else was inside.

She walked in and saw Jack sitting on the blue checkered sink counter just blankly looking into space. It surprised Kim seeing her friend wasn't angry anymore but just...sad or was it lost. Kim frowned at this and quietly said, "Are you okay?"

Jack startled out of his trance exclaimed, "W-What...are you doing in here!"

Kim rolled her eyes saying sarcastically, "I'm going to the bathroom, duh."

Apparently the brunette didn't catch the sarcasm because he looked at the blonde like he was going to run for his life. Kim noticing this said irritably, "Jack, I was being sarcastic."

Jack said, "You better be," as he thumped his head against the bathrooms mirror.  
Kim just rolled her deep brown eyes and took a seat next to him on the counter.  
The brunette asked with a confused look, "What?"

Kim said, "Jack what's wrong with you?"

Jack avoiding the question asked, "How'd you know I'd be in here?"

The blonde gently put her hand through the left pocket of her jeans and pulled out a broken torn blue necklace with a shark tooth hanging on it. She held it up in front of Jack's chocolate eyes and said, "I found this lying outside the door and you're the only guy I know who wears shark tooth necklaces. Jack shook his head and said, "Nah, Kim you can throw it away it's broken anyway."

Kim frowned at the brunette and his attitude as she gently slipped the broken shark tooth necklace back into her pocket. She then crossed her arms over her chest and looked Jack right in the eye.

She asked, "What the heck is wrong with you? I've never seen you so...lost Jack."

Jack then snapped, "What are you talking about Kim? I'm not lost! Man, blonde is sure a good color on you cause you make no sense at all!"

Jack's face fell from his angry glare to a disappointing frown realizing what he had just said. Kim just sat there on the counter in shock with her eyes filling with a fiery anger.

She exploded as she jumped off from the counter, "WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT! I MAKE NO SENSE! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MAKES NO SENSE JACK!"

She took a deep breath and continued, "One minute your angry the next your sad and the next your angry! I mean unless it's your time of the month then I would understand your mood swings but the last time I checked GUYS DIDN'T HAVE A TIME OF THE MONTH! And another thing I'm just trying to be your friend Jack and I'm really worried about you with the way you've been acting. She sighed. "But whatever if you don't want to tell me what your problem is then, don't even talk to me anymore."

The blonde was about to storm out of the boys' bathroom door. Jack spoke from behind stopping her right in front of the door.

He said, "My problem is Andy...Forester."

Kim then turned around to find the brunette standing a few feet away from her with his hands in his pockets giving her a sincere look. Kim said quizzically, "What? Why? What has Andy ever done?"

Jack just shrugged. Then a thought bounced into her head she said, "Wait a second..." as she started to walk towards Jack with her right hand on her hip.

"Your jealous of Andy, aren't you?"

Jack gave the blonde girl an incredulous look and exclaimed, "W-what no I'm not!"

Kim stopped centimeters in front of Jack's face and said, "Mmmhmmm." as a playful smirk spread across her face. "Then your jealous he's taking me to the dance and you're not...which means you like me Jack."

Jack took a few steps back from Kim while rolling his eyes saying, "Yeah, Kim I'm totally in love with you," in a sarcastic tone while he threw his hands up in exasperation.

The blonde just rolled her eyes. Inside she was hurting but denied the pain throbbing in her heart.

Jack started pacing up and down the bathroom while rubbing his temples. He then stopped and turned towards the blonde who was watching him with curiosity. He said carefully, "Look Kim...I'm not jealous, as a matter of fact I wouldn't want to be Andy at all I'd rather be Jerry."

Kim gave the boy a shocked look and opened her mouth to retort but Jack stopped her by putting his hand over her mouth and saying, "Don't interrupt."

Jack took his hand away from the annoyed blondes mouth and continued, "Really...Kim what's breaking my heart is that my best friend is falling for a bully, that's what's bothering me."

Kim gave the brunette an incredulous look while saying, "What are you talking about how is Andy a bully? He doesn't even talk to you and I never see him pick on anyone."

Jack muttered, "He use to be."

Kim asked, "What's that's supposed to mean?"

Jack sighed and said, "C'mon." As he took Kim's hand dragging the blonde out of the boys' bathroom.

Kim snapped, "Jack! Where are you taking me?"

Jack replied, "To the bleachers on the field."

Kim gave the brunette a confused look and asked, "Why?" With a hint of curiosity in her voice.

Jack answered, "Because we need to talk privately and I just really felt uncomfortable in the bathroom with you."

Kim muttered, "Boys."

Jack hearing the blonde ignored her and dragged her out the door to the football field.

Line Break...

Milton, Eddie, and Jerry were all in gym class they had a substitute so they had a free day in gym. Donna Tobin was practicing her cheers she made up and trying to teach Kelsey and Heather them at the same time. Some of the boys were playing basketball on the other side of the gym but most of the boys were watching the three girls practice there cheers with Eddie, Jerry, and Milton.

Well, Eddie looked like he was admiring the cheerleaders along with the rest of the guys but he really was admiring an African American girl who had a slim body but was muscular. She had brown eyes and locks of braided hair. She was quietly sitting on the other side of the gym writing in a purple notebook she has always got her nose in. Eddie smiled at the girl realizing she wasn't like most she was quiet, got decent grades, and was always outside of the crowd. Eddie starred at here with loving eyes until Jerry knocked him out of it.

Jerry said, "Yo Eddie, are you checking out the quiet girl?"

Eddie stuttered, "W-what no-o what are you talking about."

Milton cocked an eyebrow while Jerry gave him a look telling him he didn't believe a word he just said. Eddie rolled his eyes while saying, "Alright. Alright. Maybe I was. So, what?"

Jerry slapped him on the back, "Then why don't you stop starring at her and start talking to her."

Eddie shook his head, "I don't know, Jerry."

Jerry teased, "What are you shy?"

Eddie defended, "What? Me? Shy? Pffttt...No!"

Jerry then pushed him forwards, "Then prove it!"

Eddie gave Jerry one last glare to the smug look on his face and walked across the gym toward the girl.

Once, he got across the gym he crouched down on the floor beside the girl who seemed too deep into what she was writing to have acknowledged his presence. Eddie smiled and said, "Hi, what's your name?"

The girl just kept writing and was silent not even turning to look at Eddie. Eddie frowned and got enough confidence to try again. "Hey, I'm Eddie who are you?"

Still no response came from the girl she just kept writing and writing in her notebook. Eddie frowned in disappoint feeling as if someone just punched him in the face he walked away not looking back. Too bad he didn't see the girl look up in confusion and sadly watched him as he walked away.

Line Break...

Kim was currently sitting on the metal bleachers by herself wondering where Jack had run off to. When they had just sat on the bleachers Jack said something quickly about forgetting something and ran off telling the blonde to stay where she was. She sighed and looked out around the clean cut grass of the field. Her eyes then feel upon a boy and a girl who we're walking to what looked like toward the mall outside the school gates. The boy looked 18, he had dirty blonde hair that fell into his green eyes and was currently laughing and looking at the girl lovingly in front of him. The girl looked 18 also she had cherry brown hair and bright blue eyes she was walking backwards in front of the boy, it looked like she was playful teasing him of something. Then the boy suddenly gave the girl a kiss on the cheek as he twirled her around him. The girl then tackled him from behind hoping onto his back and they both laughed together as the boy stumbled to catch his balance. He eventually balanced himself and gave the girl a piggy-back ride toward the Seaford Mall.

Kim sighed sadly and muttered, "I wish I could have something like that."

A voice said next to her quietly, "Yeah, me too."

Kim startled by the voice quickly turned around to brush foreheads with...Jack Anderson. Surprisingly she did not move quickly away from the brunette but could not help to stare into his now calm brown eyes and he just starred right into hers. They both went into a trance memories both flooding their minds. Memories of 'The Ricky Weaver Incident', teasing remarks from the guys, an embarrassing game of truth or dare when they had a sleepover at the Dojo with the guys and, just there moments of friendship. As the blonde and brunette went deeper into there trance they moved in closer to each other and suddenly they both just kissed, but quickly pulled away; just as quickly as Jerry runs from the mall cops.

Kim couldn't believe what she and Jack both just did, it...it didn't make any sense and she had a boyfriend Andy... She wasn't supposed to kiss Jack she was suppose to kiss Andy and she was saving that kiss for the dance. The blonde was at a lost of words and had no idea what to say but just blushed a darkly red.

Jack was also at a lost for words he wasn't suppose to kiss Kim...she had a boyfriend and he promised himself he would never break the dude's code...but he did...but for some strange reason he was happy he did. He knew he didn't like Kim right or was it really jealously this whole time.  
He sighed and awkwardly ran his hand through his brown locks of hair. "Look, Kim let's just forget it and not mention it to anyone okay?"

Kim nodded moving little bit away from Jack saying, "Uh...yeah let's do that."

They awkwardly sat there for a few minutes waiting for the other to make the first move to talk. Kim nervously played with her purple beaded bracelet and Jack just looked around the field. The bell then suddenly rang telling them to get to their next class. Kim quickly bolted up from the bleachers wanting to get away from Jack as quickly as possible but felt a strong grip pull her back down. She gave Jack a confused look.

Jack sighed. "Kim I still need to talk to you," he hesitated, "About..,Andy and you're not going to class until I'm done."

Line Break...

Milton was in the middle of Honors Chemistry class taking down notes about the periodic table in his neatly organized binder. Suddenly, he felt a finger tap him on the shoulder out of curiosity he turned around and a sophomore Randy who sat behind him handed him a neatly folded piece of notebook paper. Milton looked at the paper in his hand giving Randy a perplexed look. Randy just shrugged and went back to writing down the Chemistry notes on the board. Milton shrugged and turned back around in his desk. He looked at Mrs. Edwards who was busily writing away on the board and then looked back down at the note in his hand. He carefully unfolded the piece of notebook paper finding to his surprise it was a note. He raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

Hey, Milton it's your girlfriend. I know I'm usually not a risk taker but I felt like passing you this note. I'm really excited for the Valentine's Day Dance Friday...And I hope I get my special kiss...;)

xox0-Julie

Milton exclaimed dramatically, "Gahh!" without thinking. He then found everyone's eyes on him.

"Hehehe...uh hi." as he looked at Mrs. Edwards who was now angrily glaring at him. She snapped, "Milton! Stay after class! She then turned back towards the board.

The class quietly snickered as Milton sunk low in his desk in embarrassment.

Line Break...

Jerry was casually walking around the halls of Seaford High School. He didn't feel like going to 4th period History so he decided to skip class and hang out in the hall. He was currently trying to think of a way to get Kelsey to go to the Valentine's Day dance with him. He was in a daydream about how hot Kelsey would look at the dance with him. He was suddenly knocked out of his daydream by tripping over something and falling flat on his face. He heard a voice from behind gasp. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay!?"

Jerry noticing it was a girls voice quickly cleaned himself up from the dirty hallway floor and turned around to see a girl a few inches shorter than him looking at him with concerned eyes. Jerry was pretty sure he knew all the girls at Seaford High even the dorky ones but he knows he never saw this girl before in his life. She had long, luscious locks of black hair, with a few bangs laying gently on her forehead. She had crystal blue eyes that Jerry just felt like swimming in. She was wearing skinny jeans with a low cut shirt that said, "I'm bada** deal with it!"

"Are you okay?" The girl asked again in her quiet angelic voice.

Jerry shook his head. "Uh...Yeah yeah I'm fine. So, what's your name?"

The girl smiled. "Bella."

Jerry smirked. "Really, I thought your name would be more bada**."

Bella laughed, "Yeah, but I don't care what people think it's the name my mother blessed me with so be it."

Jerry asked, "So, Bella...are you a Freshmen?"

She replied simply, "Yeah."

Jerry said with curiosity. "Then how come I don't see you in any of my classes?"

Bella smirked and said, "Because I skip class, I hate learning in classroom environments so I homeschool myself in the library. Shhh...don't tell anyone especially my dad he already thinks I'm a problem child."

Jerry laughed high-fiving her, "Ha yeah same with me!"

They both were laughing together until Kelsey walked by towards the direction of the girls bathroom in her mini skirt and pink sandals. Jerry seeing the girls as he would say "hot" figure quickly forgot about the girl he was just having a good time with and yelled, "Hey, Kelsey need a date to the dance!"

To bad the boy didn't see all he could ever want wasn't the girlie girl but the bada** girl who was quietly walking away scolding herself for thinking maybe he wasn't like all the rest. Jerry then turned around to talk to Bella since he realized Kelsey was just going to keep ignoring him. His face fell seeing the girl had left him all alone and was nowhere to be found.

"Oh Come on! Really Jerry! You lost two girls in a minute how stupid can you get!" He then sadly sank to the hallway floor thumping his head against the locker.

_So, how did you like it? What's Jack going to tell Kim? What's up with that quiet girl Eddie likes? Will Milton be brave enough to make Julie's special kiss a reality? Will Jerry ever realize he needs to stop chasing girls who won't chase him back? More importantly will these Wasabi Warriors ever find what love truly is this Valentine's Day?_

**I will hopefully update Blackstar and What is Love…Really.**

**P.S. –Have any questions please feel free to message me, I will be happy to answer!=D**

**Shine always, JJ**


	4. Chapter 4 Trying To Get Her

**Hey guys! Please don't hurt me for not updating for weeks. I've been slammed with so much work you have no idea I've been up til 1 a.m. doing it.=( Anyway I'm sorry again. I hope you like this chapter! And please tell me if I should make a twitter, so you guys can know when I update. Thanks! Enjoy!=D**

Milton was at his locker, putting away his chemistry books in the specific place he always put them in. He sighed deeply feeling a soft finger tap him on the shoulder, knowing exactly who it was. He turned around to face a girl a few inches shorter then, him looking up at him with, large brown eyes and glasses daintily placed on her precious nose. She was wearing a nice flowery blouse, a pale pink skirt, with silver flats on her feet and she had her hair up in a pony-tail. This girl was his girlfriend...Julie.

Julie crossed her arms over her chest and asked quietly, "Why did you freak out in Chemistry today, Milton?"

Milton raised his eyebrows not use to Julie using her quiet voice.  
He replied, "I saw an ant on my desk and Jacob squished it and I don't know just seeing squished bugs, freaks me out! He ended dramatically throwing his hands up in the air, accidentally hitting his head against his locker yelling "Gahhh!" In pain.

Julie shook her head and said angrily, "Don't lie to me Milton David Krupnick!" She pointed her finger at his chest angrily, making him back into his locker. She continued with a harsh tone in her voice, "I saw everything! I saw you read the note and freak out!" She then let her finger fall, clenching her hand into a fist, while taking a few steps back, deeply exhaling and inhaling as she tried to calm herself as best as she could before continuing.  
She went back to her quiet voice looking up at the nerd with hurt in her brown eyes. "You don't want to kiss me do you?"

Milton looked at his girlfriend in shock not believing she would even say that. He shook his head, waving his hands in a dramatic motion. "No! No, no, no Julie it's not that! I promise!"  
Julie asked with concern, "So, what is it? Milton, what's the problem?"  
Milton wanted all the courage and confidence in the world to tell the girl he loves, how he didn't know how to kiss and how he wanted his lips on her so badly, but was just too nervous about the whole thing. All his courage and confidence he had quickly melted away feeling as if he told Julie the truth he would look like a pathetic excuse as a boyfriend.

Milton exhaled deeply, rubbing his temples trying to think of something to say to the girl he loved so much standing in front of him with her heart throbbing in pain at the moment.

Milton sighed and said, "Look, Julie. It's not that I don't want to kiss you. It's just..." he trailed off as his blue eyes nervously moved from left to right, looking everywhere but at Julie's brown eyes.

Julie sighed. "Fine, Milton you know what I get it." she started backing away slowly from the nerdy boy. "Have a great Valentine's day..." she finished quietly giving Milton one last look, "Without me."  
Julie then turned around on her heel sharply and strolled away with confidence on her face, but if you looked into her brown eyes you would see pain and a broken heart forming inside. As she strolled on to her AP History Class a tear rolled down her cheek as she left her once called, 'boyfriend' speechless at his locker.

Milton stood there with his mouth agape watching as his once called, 'girlfriend' strolled away from in, in hurt and confidence. He was shocked and couldn't believe that him and Julie just broke up and all because he didn't have the guts to kiss her. Right, in that moment realizing what had just happened he could hear his heart break inside...literally. He felt so broken, but quickly tried to look tough seeing Jerry and Eddie come over to him.

Jerry now dropped his goofy smile to a concerned look."Dude, you okay, you look beat up, yo?"

Milton shook his head. "No, I'm fine Jerry honestly." he did not feel like talking about him and Julie's break-up, at least not right now so he decided to change the subject.

"So...where are Jack and Kim?" Milton said, as he looked around the halls in curiosity.

Jerry shrugged. "I don't know but I heard in the English Class in 3rd hour, Jack got really mad and stormed out of the classroom and Kim went after him."

Eddie came to realization. "Oh I heard that too! And I also heard no one's seen them since."

Milton rolled his eyes. "Whatever it's just gossip we'll probably hear the whole story at lunch, next period."

Jerry and Eddie responded by nodding their heads.

Milton waved bye to them and headed to his next class which was AP History. He loved this class and the smell of History, especially AP but he was silently dreading it, because he now had to sit next to his ex-girlfriend.

Eddie and Jerry both watched as Milton's figure blurred away turning into a different hallway.

Eddie sighed and followed a crowd of his classmates up the stairs towards his Math class. He accidentally bumped into Donna Tobin. The cheerleader gave him a sneering glare as she walked past him making sure to bump his shoulder as a threat. Eddie turned around to make a joke to Jerry about how Donna looked like an orange clown with all the make-up caked on her face, but Eddie slowly shut his mouth, not letting a word come out as he noticed Jerry was nowhere behind him. As he looked around he noticed the colorful boy with a fohawk was nowhere to be found. Eddie shrugged. _'Is probably skipping class again as usual._' He then walked up the stairs towards his next class.

A brunette and blonde were lying on top of the rusty, mental bleachers across from each other like they were lying in bed. Jack was starring at Kim with his chocolate brown eyes, almost as if they were burrowing into her soul. He couldn't help but notice the way the sunlight reflected off her blonde locks making them seem like the most beautiful blonde hair in the world. The brunette had always wondered since the first day he greeted Kim what her luscious blonde locks felt like to get tangled between his own fingers and what her reaction would be to his touch.

He continued to stare at the girl as she spoke softly, "So...are you going to tell me how Andy is a bully or not?"

He sighed and ran his hand through his shaggy brown locks.

"Look Kim...Andy Forester...was..well, my bully in middle school."

Kim's perfect eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, not understanding how Andy could be Jack's middle school bully when he just moved to San, Jose a month ago.

Kim said with a perplexed look, "How is he your middle school bully Jack? He just moved here a month ago and we're in high school. That makes no sense." she ended in matter of factly tone moving her head to be more comfortable on the metal bench.

Jack explained slowly, "Look, Andy went to middle school with me back in my hometown Chicago." the brunette sighed not wanting to go on but did diligently anyway. "Believe it or not Kim I wasn't the hot guy you're facing right now." Kim rolled her eyes as Jack went on. "I was a skater boy, I did karate, but I was picked on for my appearance, because I wore glasses and I had braces." Jack then abruptly stopped talking, seeing Kim's face go from confusion to shock.

The blonde exclaimed, "You had glasses! You had braces!" she had a disbelieving look and was prepared to laugh hysterically but noticed; Jack was serious. Her smile quickly flattered to a serious frown noticing Jack was giving her a serious sharp look that he knew just answered both her questions.

Suddenly, the wind blew causing the blondes hair to fall in her face, which she quickly pulled back and tucked behind her ear as she laid there.

She sighed starting to play with the ends of her blonde hair. "So...you wear contacts? She asked leaving the presence of uncertainty in her tone of voice as she cocked an eyebrow.

Jack nodded as he moved himself to lay comfortable on the metal benches. "Yeah, and I got my braces off in 8th grade."

Kim nodded her head against the cold metal of the bleachers, but then her expression went from understandment back to confusion as a thought crossed her mind.

"Wait...but why doesn't Andy remember you? Remember on the first when he came to Seaford I introduced you guys? "

As Jack thought about his answer to these questions his mind rolled back to that day.

**Flashback**

Jack was in the cafeteria filled with grouchy, hungry teenagers much to Marge the lunch lady's dismay and the air was filled with smells of the nasty mystery meat. The brunette was sitting all alone at the Wasabi Warriors usual table. He knew it would just be him and Kim at lunch today since, Milton went to Washington D.C. to compete in some French Horn contest, Jerry was sick with the flu, and Eddie was out of town visiting his cousins. It was just going to be him and Kim at lunch today. He laid back in his chair smiling at this, not that he would ever admit it, but he really did like the blonde girl.

His smile then flattered to a frown seeing Kim walking toward him while laughing with a guy he guessed was the new kid. He had shaggy blonde hair, bright green eyes; he was a few inches shorter then Jack and had a preppy boy style. Jack internally laughed inside, knowing that he had nothing to worry about. Kim would never go for a prep…right?

The blonde then strolled over and took her regular seat next to the brunette. Jack then watched closely with his brown eyes as the new kid sat down, his eyes suddenly widened in not only anger but shock realizing he was someone Jack had met in his past and didn't think he would ever see again. He instantly glared as the boy started to "talk" to Kim; without any hesitation the brunette cleared his throat roughly. Kim then turned her head towards him and gave the boy a look of confusion before a light bulb flashed above her blonde head. She smiled and stated, "Jack this is the new kid in our class," as she moved her hands from the boy back to the brunette. Andy nodded his head absentmindedly smiling at the blonde, as she was looking at Jack waiting for him to say something. Andy said, "Yeah, I'm Andy. Andy Forester." At that moment Jack tried not to punch him in the face but nodded, as he forced a smile onto face and said, "Cool I'm Jack." Andy just nodded and started to talk to Kim again, but after 5 minutes, Jack became sick of their flirting; so he got up without the two teens noticing, gave his tray to Marge and stormed right out of the cafeteria. He couldn't believe his old time tormentor was back and he didn't even recognize him and he couldn't believe he just left Kim alone with…him.

**End of Flashback**

Jack replied, "Yeah…well he actually left my middle school after 7th grade so he didn't get to see how much I had changed from the summer going into 8th grade."

Kim nodded her head slowly as the school bell rung throughout the campus again telling the two teens to get to lunch. The blonde jumped up from where she was laying on the bench and with a flip of her golden locks stated. "Well… I don't know about you Jack but I'm hungry and want to grab the best apple before anyone else does." The blonde then strolled off down the metal bleachers as the confused brunette followed along right after her, towards the lunch room.

Eddie came out of the crowded lunch line shaking his head as some sophomore accidentally bumped into his tray; making is Cherry Pepsi spill on to the dirty cafeteria floor. He just looked down at the soda-ie liquid spreading on the floor and shrugged figuring the janitor was hired for a reason. The African American teen was about to stroll over to the usual table where him and the Wasabi Warriors sit, before he noticed the quiet girl from gym class was reading at a lunch table in the back.

He had the urge to try again and go over to that lunch table and sit with her, especially since she was all alone. His face fell from confidence to a frown remembering how she had ignored him so much earlier. He just couldn't resist the urge he had, his heart wanted him to go over there but his brain thought differently. The boy inhaled deeply hoping to have absorbed some courage and without a second thought he started to walk to the back of the lunch room to sit with her. To him that walk had felt like a million years and his heart started to pound violently as he got closer and closer towards the girl.

He finally stood right before the table starring at the beautiful African American girl with his brown eyes and let out a loose breath as he shakily reached out for the chair across from the girl. He finally grabbed the plastic orange chair and slowly pulled it out from under table; not wanting to disturb the girl sitting there reading away as if she wasn't even in a Seaford High lunchroom. He then slowly took a sit on the chair and looked up from his tray finding the beautiful girl looking at him, with a smile in her brown eyes.

Jerry was walking through the empty school halls with a goofy grin on his face as he moved his head to the music that was currently playing from his iPhone; as he strolled along the halls, towards the cafeteria. He finally made his way to the doors of the cafeteria and was about to charge through with his "swagger", but abruptly stopped noticing out of the corner of his eye the girl he had ran into earlier who had suddenly disappeared after he was done checking out Kelsey. He smiled as he watched the black-haired girl Bella jam out to "Moves Like Jagger" on her iPhone as she started to dance moving to the beat with her high-top sneakers, in the empty hall no one ever really walks through. Jerry's smile even grew wider on his face, seeing that the girl was just as good as dancing like, himself. He decided to join in, so he walked over with a confident smirk and started dancing with her unnoticed; until the girl looked up from her feet to him. She started to laugh at his crazy moves and he laughed along with her as she danced around with him. Suddenly, Bella lost her balance as she tripped and she shut her eyes prepared to hit the cold floor of the hall, but was surprised by feeling arms catching her instead. She fluttered her eyes opened and they instantly widened in shock seeing Jerry had not only caught her, but his face was merely inches from her.

As Jerry looked at Bella he couldn't help but stare into her beautiful blue eyes that her luscious black hair made pop out of their sockets. He couldn't resist the urge any longer and leaned in, giving Bella a quick kiss on the lips. When he backed away he wasn't met with a smiling, happy Bella but with a slap at his right cheek. He immediately and cautiously backed away from Bella in shock not understanding why she was so angry. She walked up to him with an angry scowl and snapped shoving him a little, "Don't ever kiss me again! Jerry-y-y! You can't hit on Kelsey and then kiss me after a few hours! I don't know who you think I am! But just to let you know I'm not easy!" Bella then stormed away towards the direction of the library in anger; leaving a very shocked, confused, and heartbroken Jerry alone in the Seaford High halls.

**Hey guys! So how did you like it? Will Milton and Julie get back together in time for Valentine's Day? Will Eddie actually have a conversation with the quiet girl? Will Jerry ever show Bella he's not the player, everyone thinks he is? And will Kim realize Andy's still the same bully, before Jack explodes?**

**I hope you guys enjoy and like I said before I'm really sorry school work has been pounding me. Please, review and let me know if you want me to make a twitter account. Thanks!=D**

**Shine always, JJ**


	5. Chapter 5 This Is War

**Hey guys! Sorry, for not updating a lot lately, school just loves to get in the way of my Fanfiction. But anyway, this is probably the chapter I'm most proud of so far, and let me know if I should make a Twitter account or not so you know when I update. **

Jack came through the Seaford High lunch room doors, with a confused expression plastered across his face. He was still confused by his blonde friend running off so quickly with barely a word to something he's been hiding for so long since he moved to Seaford.

He looked around scanning the cafetria full of hungry teenagers, who were mostly disgusted by the tray of food sitting in front of them. He was trying to find someone specific, a certain blonde. That's when he spotted bright locks of blonde hair peeking out of a crowd of teenagers crowded around the lunch line.

Jack trying to hold back from; throwing up by the stench of Marge's new mystery meat quickly pushed his way through the crowd of teenagers, but to his dismay he found Kim standing, in the lunch line with a happy smile talking to Andy… He wanted to walk up and interrupt their little flirt fest but for some reason he wasn't able to move his feet, it was like; nails were holding them down on the floor. For the first time in his life, he was scared. He wasn't scared of Andy Forester, he was scared that Kim told Andy who he was; but mostly he was scared of the answers to all of the questions running through his mind at the moment. _'Did Kim tell Andy who I am? What am I going to do if she did? Will Andy tell her what happened to me back in 6th grade? If he does will I ever be able to face my friends again? Will they even be my friends anymore? What should I do?'_

"Jack?" a voice said knocking the brunette out of his thoughts.

He looked down to find Kim starring at him along with Andy like they were expecting something from him.

He cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

Kim asked with concern, "Are you going to get something to eat?"

Jack shook his head. "Nah...I'm not really in the mood to eat."

A small smile formed on the blonde's lips as she nodded, "Okay, we'll let's get a seat."

Andy then suddenly, took his hand in hers and squeezed it tightly looking at her with loving eyes. Jack was throwing up inside seeing this scene take place. The two lovestruck teens then walked past Jack talking and laughing. The brunette clenched his fists in jealousy and anger not understanding how after everything he told Kim why on earth she would betray him just like that. He watched as Andy pulled out a chair for the blonde just like a gentleman would and studied her as she sat down taking the seat, looking up at Andy with a flirtatious smile.

Jack sighed sadly while mumbling, "Stupid prep", as he walked over to the table and took a seat across from Kim and Andy, not wanting to hear any of Andy's horrible pick-up lines.

Kim noticing Jack had sat down, asked, "So...Jack do you have anything you want to tell, Andy?"

Andy turned toward a shocked nervous looking Jack hearing his name being called out. Jack was just sitting there in the position of about to be feeding himself some salad, but froze up quickly, starring wide-eyed at Andy.

Andy was confused by his actions and had no idea what Kim was talking about. He studied Jack as he watched him slowly put the fork back into the bowl of salad; sitting in front of him. He could see horror in the brunettes brown eyes and could've sworn he saw his hands shake a little.

After, a few minutes Jack finally got himself put together and nervously stuttered out. "W-what-t ar-re y-you t-talking-g ab-bout-t, K-kim."

Kim cocked an eyebrow. "What am I talking about? Jack you know exactly what I'm talking about. I mean last period...remember you told me that you know Andy from middle school."

Andy turned his head from Kim sitting beside him, who was giving Jack a look and looked at the brunette who turned as white as snow right at that moment.

Andy sat there in the awkward silence looking over Jack; for what felt like hours trying to figure out, who he was, trying to remember him from middle school. That's when it struck him.

_Andy was standing with all the 6th grade boys talking about the basketball game, that happened last Friday night. When a brunette who was wearing a tight black sleeved shirt, with jeans, black Vans, and had a shark tooth necklace hanging on his neck, walked by with glasses on and braces as he was mumbling to himself or he was more likely known as the outcast of Grentchen Middle School…Jack Anderson. He was trying to pass through the crowd of teenagers unnoticed until he was shoved into a dark green locker. At this point he was on the cold hallway floor. Jack slowly looked up not surprised to find Andy standing there with a wicked grin on his face.__He stood up slowly, throwing his backpack over his shoulder. "What do you want Andy?"__Andy smiled and shoved Jack into the locker. "C'mon Anderson I just want to be your friend." he said this ending with a sarcastic tone.__  
__Jack pushed him to back away from him. "Well, I don't want to be yours ever," he said this firmly while pushing past him to get to class. Andy boiled in anger and grabbed Jack's wrist tightly before he could run away and threw him hard against the cold metal of the lockers. Jack groaned in pain when his back slammed against the lockers. Andy spat out angrily, as he slapped Jack's glasses off of his face, "C'mon Anderson! Why don't you fight back and use some of that karate you know!" Now a crowd of teenagers were forming around the two. Jack shook his head and snapped back, "That's just what you want, Forester! Jack then pushed him so hard he fell onto the floor. Everyone was in shock they've never seen Jack so angry, being the outcast he always just tried to stay away from everyone...especially Andy. Jack stepped right over him, to head off to class, but stopped abruptly in his tracks, he turned around looking down at a stunned Andy on the floor. He put out his hand, making a 'gimme' motion. "Glasses now, Forester," he said this firmly, but not in anger...but sorrow. Andy was surprised by this not thinking the brunette would actually feel horrible for pushing him. He was in too much shock by Jack's change in character from just ignoring him to actually fighting back...well not literally, to hand him over the glasses that were on the other side of him lying by the lockers. Jack rolled his brown eyes and stepped over Andy as he bent down to pick up his glasses. He quickly slid them on his face and with a triumphant smirk he walked away, leaving a shocked and confused Andy lying on the hallway floor.__  
_  
Andy exclaimed in bewilderment, "Anderson?! He looked from Jack's shocked face back to Kim's confused face and then back to Jack's.

"What? What happened to you? Like the glasses, the braces and the wimpy body?" he asked shock and confusion clearly written all over his face and present in his voice. He watched as Jack's fists clenched on top of the table and anger seemed to boil in his brown eyes. Andy then looked over to Kim pleading with his eyes for her to tell him what it meant, but the blonde merely looked between him and the brunette on opposite ends of the table with a look of regret and worry plastered on her face.

Jack finally spoke, "Yeah, people can change after awhile; I can already tell you didn't."

Andy narrowed his eyes at him angrily, knowing what he meant by that and already knowing his old victim wasn't too keen anymore on starting over. Andy knew he lost that chance years ago and he was positive the brunette would never give him another one, after what he did to him.

Kim shifted nervously in her seat feeling a tight tension around there table. Finally, the awkward silence getting the best of her she spoke softly, "I'm going to head to the bathroom."

Andy and Jack just let out mumbles of 'Yeah.'

Kim sighed as she got up from the table praying to God they wouldn't kill each other and as she tried to get the of regret out of her stomach.

Milton was currently in the library hiding his face with some book he had no attention on, while he hid behind a bookshelf. He knew that it was lunch time and he was currently skipping a period, but at this point he didn't care whether his stomach grumbled for eternity or not. Right, now he  
didn't want any food, all he wanted was to get Julie to at least be friends with him again. When he thought about it watching Julie sneakily feed herself bits of her salad from her lunchbox as she read l"The Hunger Games," by Suzanne Collin, hiding behind a book shelf was probably not working out.

Milton sighed as he closed his eyes trying to think clearly, but he suddenly snapped them open, hearing the sound of Julie's voice.

Julie whimpered bitterly as she threw the Hunger Games book across the table, "Why can't Milton be more like Peeta?" she then let her head fall onto the table, as she let out a sad sigh.

Milton peeked over at the girl nervously, he could feel his stomach instantly fill with guilt and regret and his heart officially shatter. He knew Valentine's Day was in two day's…well barely since today was almost over and if he ever wanted Julie back, he would have to fix her heart by then. Finally, getting some courage and confidence the nerdy boy took a deep breath and confidently strolled over to Julie who still had her head lying on the table sadly.

Milton shut his eyes while he sighed. "Julie, we need to talk...now."

...  
Jerry was walking through the empty halls of Seaford High. He knew it was lunchtime and right now he should be stealing a candy bar from Eddie, but he was in no mood for food. Ever, since last period when Bella the girl he found to be so bada** snapped at him, he's been finding himself ever since then strolling around the whole school trying to found her. He didn't understand why, he was so anxious to see her again...to walk by her again…to hear laugh again…to talk to her again. Jerry was completely confused, more than usual he didn't understand why he was so jumpy and anxious rather than his cool and collected self. He finally realized it, but didn't want to admit it.

Jerry Martinez has a crush on the bada** girl he had only met a few hours earlier skipping class. He didn't understand why though. He sighed in frustration rubbing his temples as he took another turn around a corner not even paying attention to where he was heading anymore. He remembered the first time he saw Kelsey with her mini skirt and tight tank top he instantly fell in love from day one...but Bella whenever he thought of her he felt like he was falling in love all over again but it was so much stronger. Maybe it was her smile, her dancing, her laugh, maybe it was just the swag style she rocks all together without even trying...it just comes so natural to her. Girls like her don't have to try.

Jerry sighed finally taking a minute to sit down by the stairs to relax his sore legs from walking so bad. "Man, Jerry you've got it bad." he said this to himself while looking down at his colorful high tops.

"Shouldn't you be at lunch?"

Jerry's head popped up at the sudden cold voice filling the empty hallway. His dark brown eyes met the beautiful crystal blue eyes of the girl who made him fall so hard for, her without even trying.

Jerry stood up stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I'm not in the mood to try and eat food that isn't edible."

Bella snorted. "Yeah...sure."

Jerry cocked an eyebrow and asked with curiosity in his voice, "What do you mean?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Nothing...now shouldn't you be chasing a Barbie in a mini skirt or something?" She scoffed at him turning away ready to leave the hall and head back to the library, her little hideout.

Jerry said with sincerity as he scuffed the floor with his high top, "Yeah...I guess that's what the total swag player me would do."  
Bella was about to leave the hall on her heel but Jerry's next words stopped her abruptly, still facing away from him.

"But he's not here anymore."

Bella turned towards Jerry walking a few feet closer to him with her cyrstal blue eyes glaring into his soul. "And what happened to him, exactly?"

Jerry gave her a heartwarming smirk and replied with sincerity in his voice, "He changed, when he met you...because he realized you were a rare girl to ever come across. And he figured out he'd rather have a rag doll than a Barbie doll."

"Aww...so sweet." Bella said this with sarcasm dripping in her voice.

Jerry sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, Bella I'm sorry I wasn't thinking earlier. I got caught up in the moment and went for it and I understand if you don't ever want to see me. I'm just sorry, okay." He looked at her sincerely watching as her crystal blue eyes softened and a smile tugged on the corners of her lips.  
She laughed. "You know for someone who's bad at getting girls, you're not too bad, Jerry."  
Jerry face became ecstatic, he looked as happy as 5-year old on Christmas morning. He choked out, "R-really-y?"

Bella nodded. "I think your player side was holding you back, but I forgive you. She then turned around to walk away with a smile on her lips but stopped abruptly in her tracks and turned around to face the colorful teen. "Oh...and Jerry?"

Jerry looked at her with a smile.

"Were just friends, alright?"

Jerry nodded his head. "It's cool."

Bella winked and said cautiously with a smile plastered on her soft lips, "So...I walked to Chic-fil-a down the block and got some lunch. I don't think I'm able to finish it all."

"Do you want some?" she offered Jerry, awkwardly beckoning him to follow her.

Jerry smiled brightly. "Of course. Better than the cafeteria crap."

Bella laughed as the two teens walked alongside each other , with their hands swaying side by side as they headed off to who-knows-where.

...

The quiet girl spoke softly, "Whatp do you wantp?"

Eddie gave her a perplexed look not understanding a word she said. The African American girl sighed. Her lips scrunched into a frown as she hurriedly went through her backpack trying to find something. She finally pulled out a crumpled piece of white notebook paper and took her blue pen from where it was lying on the lunch table next to her and quickly scribbled on it. The African American beauty then slid the piece of paper across the table over to Eddie. Eddie gave her a confused look but reluctantly looked down on the writing present on the paper.

_I said, "What do you want?"_

Eddie looked up at the girl with confusion still present in his eyes. She slowly threw the blue pen, she was just writing with on the other side of the table landing in front of Eddie. Eddie cocked an eyebrow at her. She smiled and did a writing motion on the table beckoning him to talk with her on the piece of paper. Eddie looked down and quickly scribbled underneath the girl's handwriting and slid the piece of notebook paper back over to her which she took happily. She looked down reading Eddie's chicken-scratch.

_"Why can't I understand you when you talk?"_

The girl sighed sadly and quickly scribbled something onto the crumple piece of notebook paper with her neat cursive and slid the paper back over to Eddie. The African American boy scrunched up his eyebrows as he read her neat handwriting.

_"I have trouble speaking, because I have tongue disease called, tikcytcojosis."_

Eddie smiled hoping this girl maybe was different from Donna and the rest. He hovered his hand over the piece a paper about to scribble down his reply, when suddenly a boy flew across the table, taking the crumpled piece a paper with him. Eddie looked from the top of the table where the piece of paper had been; to the boy who tiredly got up and stood on top of the lunch table shaking his blonde locks out of his green eyes.

Eddie looked at him in shock seeing he had a black eye forming around his right eye and could see some bruises forming on his arms and legs. As Eddie, looked him over seeing that he was wearing jeans, a blue Hollister hoodie, and Nikes. That's when his brown eyes widened noticing to was the one and only...Andy Forester, the prep, the new kid,...Kim's boyfriend.

Andy shouted with a cocky smirk plastered across his face, "Is that all you got Anderson?!"

Eddie looked from Andy and turned his head around to find Jack standing right behind him looking up at Andy. He didn't seem too happy either. He was giving Andy a death glare as his fists clenched snow white. He gritted his teeth in anger as he shook his head for his brown locks to get out of his eyes. Eddie could see his brown eyes boil in anger every second he was staring at him and he knew that look on his face met he was going to explode at any minute. While Eddie had his chance he ran from the table, hoping to get out of the lunchroom before a massive fight happens. He stopped abruptly though just remembering something and turns around, he quickly scanned around the table hoping to find the African American beauty, but his face fell seeing she must have run off when, she realized a fight was going on. Eddie sighed sadly and looked down at the floor watching his feet as he slowly shuffled out of the lunchroom in need for sometime; to himself.

...  
Jack was giving a death glare to Andy as he watched him flash a cocky smirk this way. This made Jack clench his fists until they were snow white and his whole body just tensed up in anger. He couldn't believe 5 minutes talking to his old bully they already we're back to where they had started fighting...except this time Jack was whooping his butt.

Jack remembered how back in middle school he had suddenly quit karate because of Kai defeating him so bad at that one competition. He lost his spirit of karate, because of that fight with Kai and when Andy started to beat him up Jack never fought back, because he never thought he still had it in him. Until, that day he finally took a stand when he had enough of Andy "accidently" shoving him into the metal lockers at school, that day was the whole reason he joined the Bobby Wasabi Dojo when he moved into San Jose. It wasn't just because of his passion for karate, or because he was falsely threatened to be sent to Juvy if he didn't join, because he had finally gotten his spirit back to fight. He never expected Andy to ever come back around, but since he was back Jack wasn't going to let him bring him down like he had done two years ago. He's going to fight back and take a stand like he should have been doing those 3 horrid years of middle school. He was going to show Andy Forester...that Jack can't be broken and if you try to break him you'll only make him stronger.

Jack shouted, "Oh...no Andy I've got more than you think!"

The brunette could see out of the corners of his eyes all the teenagers in the cafeteria watching him and his showdown in curiosity. Jack didn't care though, he then quickly threw off his long red V-neck sleeved T-shirt he had thrown on this morning, revealing himself in a tight, white undershirt and all the muscles he's built over the years. He could feel everyone's eyes' gasp, never seeing him like this and the girls giggled quietly, he just smirked at that.

Jack just shook his head. "C'mon! Forester! Fight!" He smirked, "Unless, your years of beating people up and causing them traumatic pain for the rest of their life is over with!"

Andy glared deathly at him as he jumped off the table and got in Jack's face. "That's a lot of talk coming from your mouth Anderson!" He spat at Jack spitting in his face. "What happened to the wimp I shoved into the lockers 3 years ago?!"

Jack tried to keep the blush and embarrassment from creeping up his cheeks. He heard quiet gasps come from around him and Andy, knowing everyone heard what he just said, but Jack didn't care what they knew as long as they never knew about the incident that happened 3 years ago he was fine. If anyone ever found out he knew he would be hiding his face in a brown paper lunch bag for a long time.

Jack smirked narrowing his eyes at Andy. "People change and grow up but apparently you don't!"

Jack then swung his fist but stopped it right in front of Andy's face hearing a familiar girl's voice speak a soft whisper into his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"Stop, Jack. Or I'll make you."

_Oooo…So who is this girl whispering in Jack's ear? Will Eddie ever get a moment with the unnamed quiet girl? Will Jerry put away his player-ish moves and win Bella's heart or will he make one stupid decision to ruin his chances of ever having anything with her? Will Milton be able to win Julie's heart back in time? What's going to happen between Kim and Jack? And what did Andy say that made Jack explode? And what incident happened three years ago that Jack and Andy both don't want anyone to find out about? I guess you'll find out if you keep reading and reviewing.=D_

**Hey guys! I hope you liked how this chapter turned out. I must say I think this was my best so far.=D Of course…my opinion doesn't matter, it's yours that does! So, please don't be scared and review…maybe I'll give you a sneak peek of one of the stories I've been working on…;) ****PLEASE! REVIEW! ****And tell me if you would like me to make a twitter account or not so you know when I update my stories! Please, check out my other stories (There all Kickin' It): "Blackstar," "Playing Hard", "Hype of the Year"," Dance if You Dare," "Bathroom Imposter","Friendship in the Sun," and "Struggling for Happiness."**


	6. Chapter 6 Disbelief

**A/N: Hey guys! I reposted the other chapters and after getting a message from "Disneyluver98" I decided to put the 6****th**** chapter up. Yay! Anyway, I hope you like it and please review.!=) I think I'll be updating "Blackstar" tonight too…I'm not positive about that though….**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I never say this so why should I even bother….?**

'_Never saw it coming-'_

Jack turned around swiftly hearing the familiar angelic voice speak into his ears, in a soft, but tense whisper. He came face to face with his blonde friend Kim Crawford. He slowly let his fist fall to the side as his fingers unrolled themselves from the ball. Kim grabbed his hand, while mouthing _'Sorry' _to Andy who was glaring at Jack with so much intensity no one would be surprised if Jack suddenly disappeared and went to Hell.

But to Andy's dismay no such thing happened.

As Kim dragged Jack out of the lunchroom doors they could feel everyone's eyes fixed on them. The two teens paying no attention though awkwardly walked through the doors. Once, the doors finally slammed closed. Kim turned to Jack giving him the angriest glare he has ever seen her give.

"What the heck is wrong with, you?"

Jack was a taken back by the blonde's sudden yell directed at him; he opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by Kim's yelling.

"I leave for what? Three minutes, to use the bathroom and you start a fist fight with my boyfriend! Are you trying to get me to dump you as my friend? Because, honestly right now it's working!"

Jack's chocolate eyes widened at the teenage blonde yelling at him with so much anger. He felt his stomach twist for a second in guilt. He hated making Kim angry, but once he remembered it was about Andy the feeling instantly flew out the window.

"Kim, I had a good reason to beat the crud out of that kid!" Jack snapped back annoyance present in his voice.

Kim crossed her arms over her chest and cocked an eyebrow in irritation. "Oh, really? Tell me, what's your amazing reason?"

Jack explained, "When you left he started to say some things..."

Realizing what was about to spill out of his mouth he stopped speaking. Telling Kim would be spilling the biggest secret he ever had, the most embarrassing and scarring too.

Maybe he should tell her. Andy was the one who caused the traumatic event to occur by his own hands anyway.

_So why not?_

He knew exactly why he didn't want to break the blonde's heart, but he didn't want Andy to hurt her either.

"Things, like what Jack?" Kim asked her voice dripping with annoyance.

Jack looked into her big brown eyes with intensity. He was about to tell her the biggest thing he has been hiding since sixth grade the reason he moved from Florida to New York his seventh grade year. The reason he will always hate Andy Forester.

Jack spoke so quietly, Kim could barely hear the brunette who was right next to him. "Kim. Want me to tell you the real reason I can't start over with that idiot and be friends like you want me too?"

Kim nodded, suddenly confused by the change of subject.

Jack spoke again so quietly, Kim had to strain her ears to hear his voice. The words came out though seemed impossible. She thought she heard it all wrong, but once the words came out he quickly walked away and left Kim feeling not only confused but lost.

"Andy raped me in the boys' bathroom back in sixth grade with a hockey stick and baseball bat."

...

"Wow...so you won't kiss me because you accidentally kissed your Aunt Gurdy at your thirteenth birthday party?" Julie stated her voice dripping in sarcasm.

Milton looked at his ex-girlfriend with wide eyes astonished by the fact she didn't believe him.

"It's the truth!" Milton exclaimed quite frantically throwing his hands in the air.

Julie rolled her eyes at him as she picked up the Hunger Games book and stuffed it into her backpack. Flinging the hangover her shoulder she walked making a turn into the 'Classics' section of Seaford High's Library.

Milton followed quietly from behind her taking his steps cautiously knowing Julie could hear his footsteps thump quietly on the hard multi-colored carpet, that probably hadn't been cleaned in years.

"Come, on Julie please talk to me!" Milton begged, pleading in his eyes.

Julie who currently aphid her fingers grazing through a book,(the title was hidden by her left hand) she turned around and looked deeply into the boys light blue eyes, before shaking her head and walking away with the unknown book. Milton sighed as he watched her walk up to the librarian with smile. The librarian typed on the keyboard steadily as she looked at the Computer PC in concentration. She then turned towards Julie and had her sign a small card. Julie stuffed the card inside the book and thank the librarian happily -with a wave before exiting the silent room filled with the sweet Aruba of paperback books.

As Milton watched her retreating body disappear out the green doors, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

"No way! You did not!"

"Uh yeah I did! I ain't, no liar girl!"

Jerry and Bella were currently enjoying lunch together by sharing a Pepsi, a large cheeseburger, and large fry she had bought from Chic-fil-a down the street. And for once-this so called 'lunch date' at least what Jerry calls it was going fairly well to his pleasure but he had the feeling Bella was enjoying his company just as much as he was enjoying hers.

"I can't believe you saw Crawford and Anderson make-out!" Bella laughed, her chair tipping slightly, threatening to throw her on the hard carpet of the library.

Jerry laughed along, feeling somewhat freedom. "Yeah, I did! They were both in the boys locker room at this Dojo I train at down at the mall! Jack was still in his towel, too!"

"Oh wow! So, Anderson was half-naked!" Bella exclaimed her crystal blue eyes popping out in anticipation.

Jerry exclaimed, before taking another sip of the Pepsi him and Bella were sharing. He smiled as he tasted Bella's cherry-lipstick that had been smeared on the tip of the straw."Yeah! It was pretty sick, brah!"

The two teens burst into hysterical laughter feeling a few tears roll down their cheeks. As they wiped their tears away Jerry couldn't help but notice Bella's beautiful crystal blue eyes were staring at him.

He cocked an eyebrow as smirk played on his lips, "What?"

Bella shook her head her luscious black locks falling in front of her face. "Nothing...I just..."

_Ring!_

She stopped talking finding her iPhone vibe rating with the latest song by Fireflight. She looked down at the Caller ID her crystal blue eyes winding for moment. She mouthed a sorry before picking up the phone and placing it against her ear. Jerry nodded, before stuffing a few frys in his mouth and taking another sip of the Pepsi.

"Hello...?"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!"

"I don't care! Don't you know this? We are through! D-O-N-E!"

"Go ahead! I don't care if you freakin' sleep with her! I'm not your girlfriend anymore! So stop calling me and go cheat on your five other girls!"

_SLAM!_

She slammed the iPhone down on the table of the library, the dark blue case instantly cracking. She tore off the case angrily chucking it against a bookshelf . Her blue eyes then softened seeing Jerry with a fry sticking out of his mouth, confused and scared.

She sighed, "I'm sorry...I"

"Its' okay." Jerry interrupted, a smile slowly forming on his face. "You don't have to say anymore."

Bella softly smiled at the Latino sitting in front of her, her blue eyes suddenly boring into his brown orbs. For a minute they just sat their staring at each other, the two teens already forgetting that lunch was over. Of course, Jerry had no attention to go to class and Bella could careless about logging into her home-school account on the computer.

Bella didn't know what really made her do this. She just couldn't help it; talking to Jerry for about an hour now made her realize there is more to him than his _"Swag Master"_ style he makes everyone believe who he is. She just started to lean in towards his lips and before she knew it her eyes fluttered shut and she felt another pair of lips on her.

She was making out with Jerry..._Jerry Martinez._

...

Eddie pushed himself through the crowds of students as he made his way out of the lunchroom door. Soon, enough he made it to his locker, dialing in the combination he flung open the metal door revealing a few binders, some textbooks and his bag for Karate practice after school. He sighed grabbing his Algebra Honors book and stuffing it inside his Jansport backpack.

"Wow! You are so stuck up! And people call me stuck up!"

Eddie rolled his eyes hearing Donna's high-pitched voice make the whole hall go quiet. He looked over to where Donna was to find out her victim. He found the popular brunette cursing out...the girl he's been chasing since yesterday. She looked like wanted to retaliate towards Donna, but at the same time didn't, knowing Donna would make her life hell if she really knew what was wrong with her.

All of a sudden Eddie became really furious. He didn't know why. Maybe it was because, Donna was hurting this girl he's really into or his just sick of Donna Tobin or maybe it's both. Eddie stomped up towards Donna blocking her view from the girl.

"Ugh, get outta my way asshole!" Donna snapped.

Eddie rolled his eyes, "No! I'm sick of you thinking you can walk all over people! I'm sick of you picking on everyone! You know why you don't have any friends? Because, you're a big bitch! The only reason guys want to go out with you because you're hot and have money! The only reason people talk to you and go to your parties is because you throw big parties and there scared of you because you've got dirt on every kid in Seaford!"

Eddie than took a deep breath and took the girl's hand and walked off out into the courtyard the girl coming along with him.

**A/N: Well, I know this chapter isn't as long and isn't as best as the others but I thought it was good…so yeah. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it and please don't forget to review and sadly I have to go back to school tomorrow until Christmas Break 'cause then I will be off again. I will not ever update during the week I have way too much going on especially in the homework area and my Math teacher is wacko! Anyway, have a good night!=) Oh, and about that whole getting raped using a hockey stick and baseball bat…I didn't make that up it was actually an incident that happened at this middle school a block down from my highschool it was on the News and everything too. I guess it was more like assault because they were trying to rape him with those objects and they successfully did…I feel bad for tht kid though…oh well life goes on. Have a good night!=)**

_**-Shine Always, JJ**_


	7. Chapter 7 A Liar's Nudity

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. Things have been a little crazy with Christmas and family parties. I'll try to update more before, I go back to school on January 7****th****. I still have a project I have to do over break and some math work. Sadly, education had gotten so bad to the point that the teachers don't even understand what "winter break" means. Honestly, at my school I teach myself everything or my friends teach me. It's really weird I sometimes question the reason why we have these teachers with no teaching abilities. Anyway, enough with boring you about my, "amazing" life. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy Holidays!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

* * *

_~Maybe sometimes love needs a second chance, because it wasn't ready for the first time around.~_

* * *

The blondes jaw dropped, her brown eyes widening as huge as saucers, before she took her chance and punched him straight in the chest. The brunette tumbled back a bit restraining him-self from fighting back. The blonde looked into his brown eyes as she watched him almost fall back but catch himself. Hurt, anger, and confusion seemed to flood through them. She ignored it though, knowing she would just fall for his messed up lie. She would never believe anything like that.

_Does he think she's some sort of blonde bimbo?_

Once, he was back standing on the ground he just kept his eyes to the floor of the hall, he didn't know what to do or say. His body was frozen in place, his brown-chocolate eyes glued to the floor suddenly finding the many black streak marks left from sneakers interesting. He wasn't expecting for, her to hit him but embrace him in a heartwarming hug. He knew inside his dreams of them ever being anything...we're long gone now.

He felt her presence move closer to his body, she then spoke."Jack...I can't believe you would lie to me like that! Seriously, I'm sorry you don't have a girlfriend but, seriously trying to break Andy and I up won't make anything any different."

At that exact moment Jack felt himself break in a tiny million pieces, his heart literally shattering on the inside.

_'She doesn't believe me.'_He thought glumly the pain of rejection over-whelming his body.

For that moment he looked up his face centimeters away from hers so close their lips _almost _brushed. This caused the blonde to back away bit, but Jack just moved closer again. His chocolate brown eyes burned into her doe eyes intensely.

He spoke softly, "You don't believe me then do you?" he tried to cover his voice but to no avail it quivered a bit. The blonde didn't seem to notice it though, to wrapped up in her own thoughts.

Kim shook her head. "No! Andy would never do something as disgusting as that! I know he use to be your bully and all but seriously Jack get a grip! That's the stupidest lie I have ever heard! And disgusting!" Every word she spat harshly in his face, making sure Jack felt the hatred, she was currently carrying for him.

Jack then looked away for a moment trying to collect himself, but then turned back toward the blonde his eyes suddenly tearing up. All the memories, the emotions from those days of being hurt flashed through his mind like a quick overview of his entire middle school life. All the days of hiding all the pain and anger away with a smile and damaging a few punching dummies. Now it was just too much; that day scarred Jack for life and now the girl he loves is just making all of it more messed up by yelling at him. She called him a _liar._He was never the liar, Andy always was.

Kim's fierce look seemed to soften a bit at the sight of Jack; trails of tears slowly fled down his cheeks. She said nothing though and watched him run away out of sight. Kim didn't run after him though. In that moment when tears started to fall from his eyes, the strongest boy in her world crumbling right in front all she wanted to do was roughly push him up against the lockers and kiss him with every atom of her being. Instead, she just let him go and like that he was gone.

Kim walked down the halls, as kids from lunch started to fill the hallway, to head to their lockers or their next class. The blonde though didn't seem to notice the presence of people pushing past her, as if she were in her own little world. Just seeing Jack cry a little for the first time in her life tore her apart, especially since she caused it. She knew she deserved to feel the guilt overwhelming her currently. She knew she deserved it, because she yelled at him and called him a liar making him feel like he was the bad guy when really she was the one to blame. She felt like crap acting the way she did towards him, not letting him speak for himself.

The blonde shook her head as her mind was clouded with pictures of Jack looking into her eyes with tears trailing down his cheeks some staining his birth marks that just made his facial features look even more unique. Kim was silently walking down the halls, paying no attention to the fact class had started and she was _"accidentally"_ skipping, but at this point she didn't want to go to class. She didn't want to see Andy's face or well anyone's she needed to figure out Jack's background story with Andy before, she spoke another word to those two. Jack rarely ever cries, something's up whether what he had told her was a lie or not something happened in their history together that is still eating the poor brunette up on the inside, she was going to figure it out.  
_  
__That's when she heard it._

Groaning was coming from the boys' bathroom. Her mind suddenly wondered back to what Jack had told her earlier, the thing she still believed was a big lie to try and distract her from the real _truth..._the real secret hiding in Jack's past with Andy.

_"Andy raped me in the boys' bathroom back in sixth grade with a hockey stick and baseball bat."_

The groaning was slowly beginning to grow louder and louder. The blonde couldn't help but wonder if what Jack had said was happening to him right now. Either that or someone's having sex in a stall. Kim being too curious for her own good, walked slowly towards the Boy's bathroom door placing her hand gently on the silver handle of the door, the groaning still coming through the walls. Her brown eyes traveled around the empty hall scanning the grounds for anyone walking around. Seeing no sight of anybody, Kim let out a deep breath before slowly pushing open the door, hearing it squeak as it sled across the hard tile. She poked her head inside before quietly tip-toeing in onto the dark gray squares of the tile floor and gently shutting the door.

The blonde could still hear the groaning coming from the back of the bathroom and quietly made her way to the back checking the stalls for any unknown shoes. As she made her way to the back of the musky bathroom she turned left heading to the aisle where the sinks were held, the groaning seeming closer to her than ever. She took a deep breath before hesitantly turning the corner. The blonde's brown-doe eyes, widened in not only shock but horror, seeing Jack cowering against the wall groaning in pain. He was shirtless his chest heaving up in down in pain, sweat was drizzling down his six-pack, his boxer's were wrapped around his ankles leaving him nude. Andy was standing in front of him, his shirt was thrown in the corner along with the rest of Jack's clothes. He was now only in a black undershirt and his pants he has been wearing all day. Kim stood frozen not believing the sight she was witnessing, she watched as Andy slowly rose up a beaten hockey stick and hit Jack in the back of his head. Jack stumbled back slamming his head against the blue-painted wall that was slowly peeling away. As Jack slid down the wall groans escalated from his lips and, silent tears fled down his flustered cheeks.

At that moment Kim's heart broke. There were so many emotions going through the blonde; anger, sadness, confusion, and just heartbreak. In this moment she was more, mad at herself for not believing Jack, for not listening to someone who's always been there, who knows all her secrets when Andy barely knows a thing.

Kim eyes widened even more as she watched, grab a baseball bat from the tile floor and raise it up, letting hove over the brunette. Jack cowered in fear, he tried putting on a brave face, but he seemed to struggle by the fact that tears were still streaming down his face and his head was aching so much, to him it seemed like his whole skull was lit on fire.

Andy spoke menacingly, "Spread open, your legs, Anderson."

"No! You...you wouldn't!" Jack snapped his teeth gritting in anger.

Andy laughed, "Nothing stopped me back in sixth grade. Why should I now?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Six grade! Six grade; was different! You actually tried to rape me then! Now you're just assaulting me and my privates!" He snapped.

"Now spread your legs open! Andy snapped again, ignoring the brunette's earlier comments.

Jack didn't make a movement, there were no more tears trailing down his face just dry trail marks on his cheeks, he even stopped groaning.

Andy seeing his rebellion against his words snapped, "Jack I would listen to me if I were you. Think about your little friend Kim!"

The brunette then immediately spreads his legs open, knowing what was going to happen next. Kim hesitantly watched from behind. Andy raised the bat even higher. "After, this Jack don't, be expecting to ever have kids or sex at all for that matter!"

Kim watched the scene unfold like she was watching slow motion part of a movie. The _Louieville Slugger_ in Andy's hand slowly made its way towards Jack's testicles, the brunette closing his eyes preparing for the impact.

Before, Kim realized what she was doing she quickly grabbed the hockey stick and whammed it against Andy so hard his body flew like a rag doll into one of the side sinks. He lay under the sink unconscious. Kim then quickly ran over to Jack and embraced him into a tight hug. She looked at him noticing his face flushed red; she then looked down and realized his current nudity situation. She just shrugged and kissed him on the cheek her brown eyes smiling. The blonde then took off the jacket that was hanging loosely around her waist and laid it over Jack's _pelvis _area.

Jack was staring at her in happiness and confusion. Kim cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

Jack blushed, "Nothing, I just..." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Kim rolled her eyes playfully, "Jack it's a part of the human body, being nude is nothing to be embarrassed about, especially in front of me."

"Yeah...it's just weird." Jack replied still completely flustered by the fact Kim saw his testicles.

Kim just rolled her eyes, before sighing, "Look Jack I'm sorry I didn't believe you. The whole thing just seemed so messed up, but now that I've seen Andy try to beat your...er penis to death I realize now I should've believed you. And I'm sorry for calling you a liar Jack. I'm really sorry. Kim scooted closer to him taking her hands into his and looking into his eyes.

"But, why would let him do this to you?" Kim asked in wonder.

Jack just stared at her with a blank face, "Because, he told me if I fought back he would not only sexually abuse you Kim, but tear us and the gang apart. I couldn't let that happen. I took one for the team, but mostly for you Kim 'cause I_...love you."_

Kim smiled genuinely at those three words, her cheeks turning a light pink. She then gently kissed his cheek, ignoring the shade of pink lighting up on his cheeks.

"I can't say I love you Jack, because I just don't know. So much has happened in one day. My minds' exhausted and I just don't know. I'm sorry I'm gonna need some time to think about all of this." Kim replied sincerely toward the brunette, who just gave his heart away.

A smile spread across his face, "I understand."

"We'll, you should get dressed." Kim than laughed seeing Jack blush all over again.

Jack nodded. "Yeah that's a good idea." He then stood up making sure Kim's jacket cover his whole front and back.

As the blonde watched the brunette pick up his clothes from the dirty tile, she couldn't help but laugh. "You know, what was the most depressing part of watching Andy try to hurt you?"

Jack replied, "No, what?"

A pink tint came to Kim's cheeks as she replied, "The fact that I couldn't enjoy you in your nudity."

It was Jack's turn to blush again. "You're such a naughty girl Kim now close your eyes, so I can get dressed."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Fine."She then closed her eyes seeing nothing but black, and hearing Jack pulling on his clothes.

"You can open your eyes now." Jack spoke up.

Kim fluttered here eyes open finding Jack standing over her, his hand held out for her to take. She smiled gently taking his hand and letting him pull her up from the tile ground. Jack didn't make any movement to let go of her hand though but instead looked her way indirectly asking if this was okay. Kim smiled, before biting her lip and squeezed his hand. Jack smiled wide at the blonde's response and looked over at Andy who was still lying unconscious on the ground.

"What should we do?" Kim wondered out loud

Jack looked back at her, "I'm not sure."

* * *

Jerry couldn't believe it. He just made out with Bella, the girl that has had him whipped since the first time they spoke. He was starring into her beautiful crystal blue eyes smiling and she was staring back with a big smile like it was a normal daily gesture, but it was so much more.

Bella's smile then fell which concerned Jerry.

'_Did I already do something wrong?'_

'_Why is she suddenly sad?'_

Jerry slid his hands across the dark wooden table and grabbed Bella's delicate pale hands. Each nail was painted gold with a different black design on each one. In this moment Jerry realized she was different, she was like a _"Kim"_strong, independent, fearless, but she wasn't exactly like Kim. She loved heavy metal and the sound of people screaming through her Beats. She nearly lived at Hot Topic, while Kim mostly lived in Forever 21. The other thing was that she was a great dancer maybe even as good as him.

"What's wrong? Was I that bad?" Jerry asked his voice slightly shaking.

Bella shook her head and laughed, "No! No! You weren't bad at all!"

Jerry smiled at the blush that crept onto her face.

"I'm just concerned." Bella admitted her laughter and smile quickly fading.

Jerry's eyebrows shot up in concern. "About, what?"

Bella glanced at Jerry before looking down at their intertwined hands. Her fingers started to fidget a bit in between Jerry's fingers and she opened her mouth, but then closed it.

Finally, after five minutes she spoke up, "It's just everyone says you're a player and if you are just tell me 'cause I really don't want to waste my time on a guy who just wants to play with me, like a stupid doll."

"Look...Bella I'll admit I was a player in the past but the day I saw your beautiful blue eyes I've changed. You've made me a completely different person." Jerry replied looking into her crystal orbs.

Bella suddenly withdrew her hands from the Latino, crossing her arms over her chest. This action started to make Jerry even more nervous. They sat there in silence though; Bella was staring Jerry down the whole time a fierce look crossing her face.

"I heard you got a girl pregnant last semester." Bella stated looking into Jerry's eyes, hoping for what she heard to be some sort of rumor.

Jerry let his head fall into his hands, he rubbed his face glumly before looking straight at Bella tears rimmed in the corner of his eyes, as his skin turned a ghostly white.

"Yeah...her name was _Mika..._she was the _love_of my life."

* * *

Milton was confused. He knew his story about Aunt Gurdy was pretty unconvincing even though it was true; he knew if he were is the same situation as Julie he wouldn't have believed it himself. He just didn't get why Julie would make a kiss such a big deal, she was never known to be over dramatic.

'_So why is she suddenly acting like such a drama queen?'_

Milton couldn't help but wonder, the same question rolling through his head a million times. He was currently sitting in the Seaford High Library the same spot Julie had been sitting in before, she made her steamy exit. He lightly drummed a dull-sharpened pencil on top of the circular, wooden library table. No one was in the Library at the moment. The Librarian had gone on her hour long lunch break locking the room full of valuable knowledge behind for only Milton's eyes to bilge in.

Surprisingly, though the over-achiever was in no mood to dive into any books at the moment, he could barely concentrate on the rhythm he was trying to drum with his pencil, so many thoughts about Julie overwhelming him. He roughly threw the pencil across the library, letting it hit the dark carpet. He then, ran his fingers through his short ginger-haircut and banged his head on top the table. He just let his head lay there for a moment before he finally decided he couldn't just sit here and hope for Julie to come back to him he had to go out there and get her himself.

Milton roughly got up from the table almost tripping on the rugged carpet, but swiftly caught his step. He then ran full force towards the library door swinging the double-doors open. He looked around seeing no one in sight he let the doors go unlocked, knowing he would be back later. He made his way down the long, empty halls quietly knowing if he got caught walking the halls without a pass he would be invited to, _"Club Jerry."_Milton gagged at the thought of going back to that horrid place. He then stopped at the door of the AP Calculus room where Julie was most likely inside taking notes in her fully organized binder. Milton took a deep breath before silently twisting the doorknob and welcoming himself inside the huge classroom.

The teacher Ms. Angel paid no attention to him though; she was too engulfed in her own lesson. All the teenagers though looked towards him some confused expressions crossed their faces, some just seem annoyed by his presence.

Julie though wasn't looking his way she was the only person in that classroom currently engulfed in taking notes on Ms. Angel's lesson. Milton smirked at his ex-girlfriend paying no attention to what was happening around her, just what was going on in the front of the classroom. Ignoring some of the stares and annoyed looks he was earning, from the people seated in the class he walked over to Julie grabbed her right out of her seat. Her mouth was hanging open shocked by the fact that Milton was here and only an inch away from her lips. His eyes traveled from her brown eyes to the very bottom of her pink-glossed lips and with all the courage he had he leaned in and kissed her lips. He felt her arms slowly wrap around his neck and pull him closer into her. Milton tightened his grip around her waist as they kept kissing more and more. Of course, they broke for air but just went back and each time Milton could feel Julie smiling into the kiss.

In this moment Milton and Julie didn't care if the whole world watched them. The only thing that mattered right now to them was the feeling of the kiss and their lips pressed against each other.

"Milton! Julie! We need your help!"

"Would you two stop! Jack and I are in a really bad situation right now and you guys can suck faces later! Oh, congratulations on the kiss by the way!"

* * *

Out in the courtyard of the high school was sitting Eddie with the quiet girl; he still yet is trying to know her name. They were sitting out on the bench underneath a tree. Eddie still had his hand intertwined with her, surprised the girl has made no moment to remove her hand from his. They were sitting there in comfortable silence, while the girl was scrolling through Instagram and liking pictures.

An idea then sprung inside Eddie's head as his eyes traveled down towards the smooth iPhone. He quickly grabbed the iPhone from her hands. The girl was a bit shocked and perplexed by his sudden action but made no movement to stop him from whatever he was doing on her phone at the moment. Eddie placed the iPhone back in her hands and a new text message then popped onto the screen. The girl cocked an eyebrow opening the message.

It read:

_Hey;) I'm Eddie. What's your name?_

The girl looked up at the African American smiling before, glancing back at her phone and answering the text.

Eddie's phone beeped he opened the message.

It read: _Hi Eddie:) My name's Tyra._

Eddie smiled and texted back.

_Do you want to go to the Valentine's Day Dance with me Friday?__  
_  
Tyra texted back: _Sure;)_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter!=) I also, need some help from some of my reviewers. You see one of my other Fanfic stories called, "Playing Hard," needs one more chapter to be complete and I have no idea how to end it. I mean all the ideas I do think of are cliché' or cheesy. I don't want the ending to be that way so please if anyone want to help please read the Fanfic of mine. I really want to finish it up. Thank you! Hopefully, I will update soon. PM me if your bored and need someone to talk too.=)**


End file.
